


kiss me thru the phone ( ˘ ³˘)♥

by sasukesdumpling



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gravitation AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasukesdumpling/pseuds/sasukesdumpling
Summary: Naruto is in a band. Sasuke is a romance novelist. After weeks of doing promotion for his band, Bad Luck, Naruto comes home to Sasuke.☆  *　.  　☆.  ∧＿∧∩　* ☆*  ☆ ( ・∀・)/ ..  ⊂　　 ノ*it's a gravitation au
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 133





	kiss me thru the phone ( ˘ ³˘)♥

**Author's Note:**

> for aya<3

_'I miss you. Text me when you land.'_

Sasuke's voice plays over and over in his head as he sits in the taxi driving him home. It's a glittery night in the city _neon glitz dotting the buildings and stores_ but not bright enough to drown the dark sky. He leans his cheek into his puffy orange jacket, hugs his red luggage bag tighter in his arms, wishing it were Sasuke he was cuddling instead.

It’s been 3 weeks since he was last home. Sasuke’s pixely face during facetime, his good morning & goodnight voice messages and random selfies with empty coffee mugs and laptop screen half filled with words not enough to soothe the swelling ache of missing him. They’ve both been busy, Naruto knows that. His band has been on the rise the past few months, not enough to be recognized on the streets but enough that his label has been pushing him and Shikamaru into every interview and photoshoot they can. His schedule looks like a freaky conspiracy theorist’s caffeine fueled corkboard. 

Sasuke is busy, too. He’s been busy most of his adult life, handsome millionaire bastard of a romance novelist who’s never been in love. Until now. Naruto smiles at that, feels like he’s in a music video sitting here in the back of a taxi thinking about the love of his life. He hopes Sasuke has finished the first half of his manuscript so they can spend the next few days cuddling in bed and watching everything Naruto has missed in his work haze. 

So yeah, they’re both busy. Naruto had to argue with Sasuke just to convince him not to come pick him up from the airport cus he knows he’s ready to pass out from weeks of no sleep, so busy with writing that his immaculate face is painted in dark shadows from exhaustion. But some part of him wishes Sasuke didn’t listen to him and showed up anyway, so he could jump into his arms knowing he would always catch him. 

It’s dumb. 

And sometimes, even knowing that music is his biggest dream, knowing how much he and Shikamaru have sacrificed to get to this point, he wants to throw it all away and just _be with Sasuke._ Get a job at a convenience store and come home to his perpetually grumpy poet of a boyfriend and not have to be hundreds of miles away from his kisses. He once told Sasuke that music is just as important to him as Sasuke is. That sounds so stupid to him now, _ha!_

“Is this the right building?” He startles out of his melancholy daydreaming. Or midnight dreaming. It’s 2 AM. 

“Yeah, thank you so much! Have a goodnight!” He says it before he’s even out of the car, always a mess in the brain. 

He lugs his luggage and green frog shaped backpack through the stone steps of their condo, cold air of early winter biting at his cheeks and the backs of his hands. Naruto’s tired but antsy, fizzy with nerves and weeks worth of longing and exhaustion. He had to do three interviews today right before his flight and he wonders if it’s worth it, cus they’re not even sure those interviews will make it to publication. 

He greets the old man, Samuel, when he gets to the lobby. It’s well lit even at this hour, fluorescent lighting tucked into the ceiling & the neon glow of the vending machines at the left corner.

“I got ya this!" He throws a black bag with gold foil lettering at the man. "It's supposed to be some kind of really strong coffee." 

The man catches it with ease, used to Naruto throwing random gifts and souvenirs at him. Smiling, he says, "Thank you. Now get back to your old man. He's been a jackass the whole time you were away."

Naruto laughs, the whisker like scars on his brown cheeks crinkling. 

♡

When he opens the door, the apartment is immaculately clean, with its lilac walls and warm lighting, wide rectangular sofas spanning half of the room. Sasuke's dress shoes and black leather boots are neatly arranged next to each other on the wood flooring of the entrance hall, along with Naruto's plush pink house slippers.

He toes off his platform sneakers, keeping his white keroppi socks on, to change into the slippers. 

"Sasuke, I'm home!" 

A big lump wriggles under a blue cotton blanket on their couch. The entrance leads directly to their living room, and Naruto runs towards it just to jump onto the lump he knows is his lover. "I'm home, Sasuke!"

A groan. A curse, _"Motherfucker."_

Sasuke's head peeks out from under the blanket, brows knit in grumpy frustration and mouth turned down from being woken up so suddenly. "You're home."

"Yeah! I missed you so much! I think I almost died!" Naruto tries to squeeze him in his arms through layers of puffy orange jacket and blue cotton.

His love isn't impressed, black brows still pushed together and pretty mouth frowning. "I told you to text me when you land."

Naruto pouts. "I wanted to surprise you."

Sasuke sits up. He flicks Naruto on the forehead. And then he's wrapping both arms around him, sudden and warm and so so comforting. He feels his tired bones relax under his touch. "I fucking worry, you idiot."

"Sorry." Naruto nuzzles into his neck. "I'm hungry." His stomach growls and his cheeks heat at the sound. 

"You're such a baby."

He wraps his arms and legs around Sasuke as best he can with the man still under the blanket, sitting on his lap awkwardly. " _Your baby._ Now feed me!"

Sasuke kisses his cheek. "Yes. My baby." He tightens his hold on Naruto's waist, sheds the blanket, and gets up from the couch to carry Naruto into their kitchen.

♡

"So . . ."

Sasuke is wearing his custom blue apron that Naruto gifted him for Valentine's this year. _WIFEY_ is embroidered in big silver letters on its front. Naruto had to do a lot of pouting and whining just to get him to wear it.

"What?" Sasuke looks up from where he's chopping fresh vegetables and boiling eggs for Naruto's ramen. The broth is the creamy kind, just like Naruto loves.

"I heard you've been an asshole to Samuel." 

"Hm? I don't recall."

Naruto laughs. Sarcastic. "What did you do?"

Sasuke turns around. He looks so cute in his apron, choppy black hair, long sleeve white button up rolled up to his elbows and his strong hands holding a knife. "He asked about you. I was a little irritable. Nothing serious."

"You _missed_ me . . ." Naruto gets off from his stoop on the kitchen island to loop his arms around Sasuke's waist. 

"Naruto. I have a knife."

"You'd never hurt me."

Sasuke places the knife carefully onto the cutting board, circles around until he's a breath's ghost away from Naruto's face, gives him a soft kiss, a tiny lick at the seam of his lips, and then, "That's debatable." He smiles a crooked smile, cocky and handsome and infuriating. 

Naruto butts his forehead into Sasuke's as revenge and immediately hisses at the dull stinging pain. "Ow ow owww!" He raises his fingers to rub at the hurt. 

Looking at Sasuke, his face is twisted in a bit of discomfort but he's trying not to show it, always has to be as cool as possible. "Stop hurting yourself, dumbass." He shoves at Naruto's chest. "Now go take a quick shower while I heat up the broth and chashu. Go. You smell like the airport."

Pouting once again, Naruto lunges at Sasuke to bite and nibble at his ear _the unpierced one without the tiny silved hoop_ and give his cheek a little peck before he's running outta the kitchen, frizzy dandelion hair shining in the ceiling lights and the sound of his slippered feet loud against wooden floors. 

Sasuke is left blushing against the counter, fingers twitching at his side. "Tch. Fuckin' brat."

♡

When Naruto gets out of the shower, he dresses in loose boxers and one of Sasuke’s big shirts. The boxers has red hearts all over it, the shirt a plain faded cream color, two sizes too big on Naruto, who has lost some weight from all the promotion and shows they’ve been doing. Naruto loves this shirt particularly cus on nights when he’s away from Sasuke, the worn threaded cotton almost feels like being in his lover’s arms. Maybe he is crazy, just like Shikamaru says.

He strolls into the kitchen with a yellow towel on his head, trying to dry his hair as fast as possible so he can cuddle with Sasuke after eating. Their stylist has advised him against blow drying his naturally red hair. It’s weak and frizzy from being bleached blond so often, but if it’s not dry by the time Sasuke goes to bed, he doesn’t care if he goes bald. He wants to cuddle with Sasuke. 

“Would you still love me if I was bald?”

Sasuke looks up from the documents he’s reading. He’s wearing his glasses, the wire rimmed ones. Naruto wasn’t one of those people that thought glasses were hot, thought they were kinda lame actually. But then he saw Sasuke wearing them, during one of their first nights together in this apartment, when Naruto hadn’t been kicked out right after fucking. He remembers it so vividly in his mind’s eye, has even written a song about it. Sasuke, sitting up on the left side of the bed, blue silk shirt unbuttoned, chest showing, the silver of his glasses glinting in the warm light of the lamp while he read from a book, that casually cold look in his night black eyes and the slight downturn of his rosy brown lips . . . Naruto wanted to jump him at that very moment, wanted to get on his knees and suck his -

“No. I wouldn’t. I would kick you out immediately for reminding me of a boiled egg.” He takes a sip from his can of beer. 

Naruto sits down on the chair in front of him and kicks his lover’s leg under the table. “After all I’ve done for you. Putting up with your pissy attitude even though your hair looks like the back of a duck’s ass.”

Sasuke smirks at him, looking even more devilishly handsome with his glasses on. “I thought my looks were one of your favorite things about me?” His voice is low and teasing, dark blue velvet.

Groaning low in his throat, Naruto resists the urge to just get on his knees right here in their kitchen. “Why did you have to wear those damn glasses? You know how fuckin hot I think you look with your fuckin glasses.”

He hears the scraping of the chair against the floor, sees Sasuke moving away from the table, and he already knows he’s spreading his thighs wide apart when he says, “Want to come sit on my lap?”

He imagines it, Sasuke’s warm lap and strong thighs, big hands all over Naruto's brown skin. He feels his blood run molten just thinking about it. 

_But ramen._

Anal or ramen. His stomach growls as if to whine at him. Okay, choice made. “Can you fuck me tomorrow? I’m hungry," he adds in a pout, "And I’m tired.”

A chuckle that's mostly just a smile comes out of Sasuke's mouth. "I wasn't serious about it." He comes around to the other side of the table, that languid, arrogant way he moves so mesmerizing to Naruto no matter what he's doing. Sometimes he's just breathing and Naruto will notice the way his face is carved so elegantly, the pretty curve of his dark rosy lips, his night black eyes. His own Byronic dream of a man. He'd never admit it, well, actually he did tell Sasuke once in a fuming rage, but he thinks Sasuke is the coolest person he has ever met. Has the mouth of a poet and the attitude of a tyrannical king, but still the coolest.

He leans down to pinch Naruto's soft cheek. "You need to eat. Your cheeks have gotten smaller. I like your cheeks."

Naruto nuzzles into his hand and then bites Sasuke's finger lightly. "Now that you said you were just joking, I suddenly want you to fuck me and forget about the ramen."

"I'll heat up the broth for you. Eat all of it." Looking down at Naruto, dark eyes gleaming under long lashes, he adds, "If you're a good boy, I'll give you what you want tomorrow." 

A sigh. "Fine."

While he waits for his ramen, Naruto checks his phone, giggling at the sleeping picture of Sasuke on his homescreen. Sasuke pouts a little when he sleeps. It's cute. 

**From: Shika BFF🌈**

_Please don't get kicked out by Sasuke when you get home. I'm tired and want to sleep until the next day and I would really fucking appreciate it if I didn't have to save your ass from freezing to death outside bc you got kicked out by loverboy for being annoying._

He sticks his tongue out as he types his reply.

**To: Shika BFF🌈**

_me and sasuke are very much in love and are sleeping together in the same bed tonight thank u >:( you are uninvited to our future wedding and im taking away your godparent status to our future kids >:p 🖕 _

After a minute, he feels a little guilty because he already promised Shikamaru that he would be his best man so he sends:

**To: Shika BFF🌈**

_ps. I still love you and ur still my best friend goodnight_

When he takes his eyes off his phone, Sasuke is setting a big bowl of ramen down in front of him. It's steaming hot and he can taste it on his tongue just looking at it. Chashu slices and a soft boiled egg nestled artfully on top of the noodles. Sasuke is truly heaven sent. Wifey of the year.

He turns to his side to push his face into Sasuke's stomach and wrap his arms around his butt in a weird hug. "I love you," he sighs in an exaggerated tone of gratitude.

"Yeah, I know. Eat."

Naruto pinches Sasuke's butt before he lets go. He hates it when Sasuke doesn't say it back. Every I love you that goes unreturned carves a hollow space in his chest, sticks like tar inside him. But he tries not to let it get to him. He wants to enjoy tonight, doesn't know if he has to suddenly leave tomorrow or the day after, his sudden busyness unpredictable, just like Sasuke. 

Sasuke returns to his seat and flips through the papers in front of him while Naruto starts to dig into his food. He tangles his feet with Sasuke's under the table, enjoying the comfortable silence and simple contact while they both do their own thing: Sasuke reading through his editor's notes, Naruto throatily eating the homemade meal his love prepared for him. 

♡

When they go to bed, Sasuke takes a quick 10 minute shower and leaves Naruto alone in their king sized bed to burrow himself under the big white comforters while he waits for Sasuke to come back.

“You shouldn’t lie down until you finish digesting your food.”

Naruto peers up from where he’s cocooned on their bed, just his big blue eyes and messy dandelion hair showing. “What the fuck, no. I’m sleepy.” 

Sasuke is in a loose pajama shirt, toned chest peeking out from where it’s unbuttoned half way, tiny drops of water like shiny dew on his skin. He leaves the small towel he was using to dry his hair around his neck. The bed dips slightly as Sasuke settles in next to Naruto.

“Go and get constipated if you want.” He reaches a hand towards the bedside table to turn on the lamp and grab his book, his damp hair falling from where it was tucked behind his ear. 

Naruto sits up next to him, scoots closer to Sasuke as he complains. “Why the fuck do you always have to flex your knowledge? Not like I didn’t know that, anyway."

Turning to him as he puts his glasses back on, Sasuke gives him a tiny smirk, no hint of teeth but just a slight lilt to the sharp corner of his lips. “I’m a genius. I know many things.”

Naruto scoffs at that. “If you’re such a genius then why did you go on and on about how you wanted to get me pregnant last time you fucked me? I can’t get knocked up, _stupid._ ” He drags out the last word, mocking the way Sasuke usually says it.

Sasuke is frozen beside him, fingers stilling above the page he was just about to turn. “You, you fucking- That’s just sex talk. I know you can’t actually get pregnant.” 

“Whatever you say. Shikamaru thinks you’re actually trying to get me knocked up.” Naruto giggles at that, remembering the conversation they had when Naruto had told him about it, confused at Sasuke’s senseless babbling from the first night he heard it.

Turning to him with a stone face Sasuke asks, “Why the hell are you telling him about that?”

“I tell him everything!” Naruto says as he laughs behind his hand, but he adds, “Fine, fine. I won’t tell him anymore if it really bothers you.”

“It does."

"Sorry." He leans into Sasuke's side, lays his cheek on his shoulder, letting the sweet smell of Sasuke's lavender shampoo and warm skin comfort him. "Can you read to me? I miss your voice."

"Yeah, just don't drool on my shoulder when you fall asleep, dobe."

He flutters his eyes close as he listens.

_"The fading shadow on the shōji-screen—_

_As I see it,_

_My heart gradually grows dark . . ."_

Naruto does end up drooling on him, falling asleep with his mouth open and blonde lashes sticky with unshed tears, cheek squished against Sasuke's shoulder. The slow crawl of his lover's voice, deep and soothing and cold in the loveliest way, follows him into his dreams.

Sasuke closes his book, turns off the lamp and tucks Naruto into his arms.

.

. 

.

. 

.

When Naruto wakes up, rosy afternoon sunshine has snuck itself through the gaps of their curtains. The bed is still warm from sleep beside him. He doesn't have to look far to find Sasuke, staring at him with his white shirt wrinkled and a big drying stain from what he already knows is his drool. His love is soft eyed, a fond tilt to his pretty lips as he gazes down at Naruto. 

Naruto's heart squeezes. Stumbles. His belly warms, his body full in the lightest way. He wants to stay in this lush little heaven between them. He wants this forever. 

"You look like a dumpling when you wake up."

He throws a pillow at Sasuke for that, even though he knows what he means. His face is always puffy in the mornings. Or afternoons. Whatever the hell time it is. He can't do anything about his sleep puffy eyelids and cheeks and the way his lips go poutier than usual in its bloatedness. 

Sasuke leans down, bites at his cheek. "It makes me want to eat you."

"Oww!" He reaches a hand to his face, where he's sure Sasuke has left teeth marks. And he feels, something cold and smooth from his fingers, pressing into his cheek. 

Huh? 

He looks at his hand. A simple golden band on his ring finger. What? "What . . I wasn't wearing this last night."

Sasuke takes his hand in his, kisses the tips of his fingers, the pulse on his wrist. "Marry me, Naruto. I want to know that wherever you are, however far away I am from you, that you're mine." He kisses Naruto's knuckles, petal soft touches. "I want you to know that no matter what, you can always come back to me, to this. Marry me."

He looks at Sasuke's eyes, his vision already blurry with tears, looks at the man he's rearranged his insides for so many times he's lost count, the person he keeps coming back to, and who always comes back to him. "Sas-Sasuke. Fuck. You can't do this to me so early in the fucking morning. _Fuck._ " His voice gets more and more unsteady, the syllables tripping into each other as he tries to say what he feels. "I love you so much." He's full on sobbing now and Sasuke still hasn't let go of his hand. 

"I love you too, I love you the most." Sasuke kisses his tears away, soft and tender as rain. "I can't be without you. It's selfish but, I can't ever let you go."

When Naruto tries to open his mouth, the only thing that comes out is incoherent babbling. He feels snot sticking under his nose. He must look so fucking ugly right now. "I-Itachi can't come to our wetting." 

Sasuke laughs as Naruto messes up the words, but he says _voice gentle, delicate_ smiling so wide the blacks of his eyes barely show, "Whatever you want. As long as you say yes."

Naruto jumps onto him, doesn't care when he bumps their noses together in the suddenness of it. "Yes! Yes! I'll marry you!"

A kiss, salty with tears and bright with laughter. 

His label's gonna have a fucking field day with this news. _Byronic Heartthrob Romance Novelist Marries Naruto Uzumaki, Former Indie Musician Who Was In The News For Thinking Humans Lived Inside Planet Earth Instead of On Top of It_. But he doesn't care about that. He'd break all the conditions of his contract just to marry Sasuke. He wants to stay here. Sasuke wants him to stay here, to always come back to this.

"So, can you give me my reward for being good and fuck me now?"

Sasuke pounces on him.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter @uchimakiluv
> 
> the book sasuke reads from is a collection of poetry by ishikawa takuboku
> 
> comments are appreciated 💖


End file.
